The invention relates to a method of magnetic-inductive flow measurement in which a measurement produced by a periodically alternating sectionally constant magnetic field is processed in a section of every half period, and to a magnetic-inductive flow meter, especially for performing this method, comprising a coil producing a magnetic field, a magnetic field control circuit, an electrode arrangement disposed substantially perpendicular to the magnetic field and to the flow direction, an amplifier connected to the electrode arrangement and an evaluating circuit.